


Love with all its flaws

by Melime



Category: ER (TV 1994)
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24706864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: There was something terrifying in loving someone so completely.
Relationships: Abby Lockhart/Neela Rasgotra
Collections: femslashficlets: queer women's literature quotes challenge





	Love with all its flaws

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Amor com todas as suas falhas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24706879) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Prompt: 11. I want to possess you completely— / Your jade body /And your promised heart. Wu Tsao

The scariest part of a great love was the realization that someone could look at all your defects and decide you were still worth loving. The second scariest part was realizing you could love someone knowing all their flaws. Abby saw herself as a timebomb for much of her youth, and she had a series of bad relationships to prove that she was damaged, perhaps irreparably so. Neela felt lost and inadequate her entire life, and no amount of success seemed to convince her that she was doing the right thing with her life. And yet when they were together, their flaws were no impediment, but weren’t ignored either. They loved each other for all that they were, the good and the bad. And when they were together, they could bring the best of each other, not because it was demanded of them, but simply because of who they were.


End file.
